The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Demand for a larger storage capacity of a memory device continues to grow. Increasing storage capacity of a memory device includes increasing a number of memory cells in a memory device.
Increasing a storage capacity may be subject to various trade-offs. For example, increasing a storage capacity results in an increased physical area or volume of the memory device to accommodate a larger number of memory cells. Also, timing or speed of operating the memory device may be extended. For example, reading states (or values) stored by memory cells includes applying electric signals (e.g., pulses, voltages, current, etc.) through conductive lines coupled to the memory cells. However, applying electrical signals to the conductive lines coupled to a larger number of memory cells may cause increased resistance-capacitance (R-C) delays, which result from the higher resistance or capacitance exhibited by the larger number of memory cells. Accordingly, operating the memory device with a larger number of memory cells may suffer from slower operating speed or violation of timing specification.